Addition
by rmya55
Summary: My own take when I add a new character to each season of American Horror Story. Evan Peters charaters/ OC characters
1. Pilot

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Enjoy!  
_

Murder House

Pilot

It was so stupid.

"The light is different out here, softer." My mother, Vivien said.

"It's called smog." I said from the back seat.

"Which you should be excited about, you can stop sneaking cigarettes and drugs and take deep breaths." My father, Ben said.

"Can we go to the bathroom?" My sister, Violet asked.

"We're almost there." Ben said.

"Well, I need to go."

"Vi, it's a freeway, what do you want me to do? Pull over? Maybe the Honda next to us has a bathroom or something."

"I bet if Halle had to take a shit, I'd bet you'd find something." I said.

"Really Rose? I hate that word unless I say it." Viv smiled at me. I grinned back.

"Good thing we named you Rose instead of our other choice." Ben said.

"Which was?" I questioned. I was adopted but they got the job of naming me.

"Bliss." Viv said. I fake laughed.

"C'mon you've gotta admit it's kind of funny." Ben said. I just shook my head.  
_

Ben rang the door to our new house with Vivien and Violet by his side. I looked at the huge house.

"Great, so we're the Addams Family now." I muttered.

"Hey, crabby pants come here." Ben said to me. I got up and walked to the original family.

"What are you doing?" Viv asked.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Ben said. The door opened.

"Welcome." The woman said.  
_

I ignored most of what was being said and looked around. Ben tried something to get Violet to laugh, she did somewhat. She was always daddy's little girl even after what happened. We walked into the kitchen. I heard the bitch bark.

"Rose, honey, could you go see where Halle went?" Viv asked. I rolled my eyes and I went after her. I found the dog near the stairs.

"What are you yapping at?" I asked. I tried opening one of the doors she was barking at. At first it seemed locked from the inside but it eventually opened. I turned the light switch on and walked down the stairs. Something felt so off. Like I was being watched. I turned around and went back up the stairs. I grabbed Halle and walked to where everyone was. They were talking about the last owners who died in the house.

"Where did it happen?" I asked.

"Basement." The woman said.

"We'll take it." I said. They all turned to look at me.  
_

I walked around school. My senior year; must be great. I was smoking a cigarette when some bitch stopped me.

"Hey!" She seemed to demand authority. "Student council passed a rule against smoking in public places."

"Second hand smoking kills." One of her friends said.

"I'm new. I didn't know." I dropped it on the ground and put it out with my foot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Main bitch yelled picking up the cigarette butt. "People sit here, they eat here."

"Well I don't really care. So, why are doing this?" I said monotone.

"Leah's grandfather died of lung cancer; she takes this stuff really seriously." Her friend said.

"Eat it," Leah demanded. "Eat it or I'm gonna kick the shit out of you."

"What the fuck? Are you insane?" I said.

"Leah, that's enough." Her other friend said.

"No, no, I wanna see her eat it." She grabbed the back of my head and tried putting the butt in my mouth. I spit on her and get released. "You are dead! YOU ARE DEAD!" She screamed. I run away with a smirk on my face.  
_

I grabbed a razor and started cutting. I felt so shitty.

"You're doing it wrong." A voice said. I looked up in the mirror. "If you're trying to kill yourself, cut vertically they can't stitch it up." I turned around to look at this guy.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked. He looked directly into my eyes.

"Also, if you're trying to kill yourself, you might wanna lock the door." He said leaving and closing the door.

"I thought I did." I muttered to myself.  
_

"This one I did after my dad left. I was 10, I think." Tate, the guy from the other day said. We were showing each other our scars.

"Last week, first day at my new school. It sucks." I said.

"Westfield, right? The worst; I got thrown out of there."

"I absolutely hate it here. I hate everyone and their douche designer bullshit. The east coast was much cooler. At least we had weather."

"I love when the leaves change."

"Me too." Tate got up.

"Why did you move here?"

"My parents finally told me I was adopted even though I already knew. Also my dad cheated and my mom, shit you not, literally caught him in the act."

"That's horrible. If you love someone, you should never hurt them. Never."

"I know, right? I know the worst thing is that six months before my mom had a brutal miscarriage. The baby was six months old we had to have a funeral. Have you ever seen a baby coffin?" Tate sat back down and took my arm in his hands. He traced my newer scar.

"I'm sorry." I got up.

"Why are you seeing my dad, anyways?"

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to. You're smarter than that." I turned off the music.

"Wanna listen to Morrissey? He's cool and he's pissy plus he hates everyone and everything." I said happily.

"Got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?" I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Ben was standing in my room.

"Just listening to music." I answered.

"You need to leave, Tate, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be here and I think you know that, please." Tate got up.

"So what's that thing I'm afraid of? Fear of rejection?" Tate said and walked out of my room.

"Stay away from him." Ben said.

"Seriously nothing-…"

"You heard me!"  
_

That bitch slapped me. I pushed her as hard as I could. I was held back by her minions.

"I'm not scared of you!" I screamed. They pushed on a table then to the floor. I hit one girl. I saw my cigarette on the ground. I took it and pressed it to Leah's hand. She screamed and held her hand. I got up and ran away.  
_

I walked into the house. Vivien was there.

"Hey," She said. "Whoa, come here. What happened to your face?"

"Fell down." I said.

"Come here and sit down. Boy or girl?"

"Bitches. Three of them."

"Well they must look worst then you do."

"I'm not narking."

"You know we can easily move to a different school. There are a lot of private schools in this neighborhood." I shook my head.

"I'm not running away. I'm not scared of them."

"You're not afraid of anything. It's like that time in kindergarten when you insisted I bring you home from a slumber party because all the other girls couldn't sleep without a night light on. I know you've gotten the short end lately with this move. Your dad and I haven't exactly been around."

"Why don't you guys just divorce if you are so miserable?"

"We still love each other."

"You could've fooled me. I thought you hated each other. Or you hated him. I don't blame you, he's a shithead," She gave me a look. "Sorry."

"It's okay. He was a shithead. We've all been through a lot. Guess we still need each other."

"What are you scared of? You said I'm not scared of anything, so what scares you?"

"Lately, everything. Life will do that to you."  
_

"I hate her! I wanna kill her!" I screamed.

"Then do it. One less high school bitch making the lives of the less fortunate intorable in my opinion is a public service," Tate said. "Look, if you want her to leave you alone and stop making your life a living hell, short of killing her, there is only one solution. Scare her. Make her afraid of you. It's the only thing bullies react to."

"How?"

"Simple. You walk up to her and say you've got drugs."

"She's a coke head. I don't have any coke on me right now."

"You don't have to. It's just an excuse to get her here. After that she'll leave empty handed and terrified. I promise you, you'll never be bothered by her again."

"How do I scare her?"

"That's where I come in." He smirked.  
_

I brought Leah to the basement.

"What's down there?" She asked.

"My stash. My parent's check my room once a week."

"You're screwing with me."

"It's just a basement. The best hiding place. It's some great shit too. I used to give blowjobs to get it."

"So where is it?"

"Around the corner. To the right."

"This place is old."

"Oh, shut up."

"I want my drugs."

"Then keep walking." I turned the light on.

"So this is the coke whore?" Tate said.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Get the lights." I turned them off. At first it seemed to work but then where Tate stood was this thing; every time the lights flashed it would the other. I was starting to get scared and very confused. It tackled Leah to the floor. I started to scream. It felt like something pushed me to the ground. The thing came up to me with blood in its mouth and hands. I got up and turned the light back on. Leah got up screaming and ran away.

"Leah, wait!" I yelled after her. I turned to look at Tate.

"I don't think she'll be bothering you anymore." Tate said.

"What the hell was that!" I was furious.

"What are you talking about? She curled up into a ball and got away. She must have run into a wall of something."

"No, I saw something else."

"Rose, you're talking crazy. This is cool. We scared that bitch."

"Get out. I don't wanna see you." I was so scared. He started walking towards me. I backed up to the wall behind me. I ran up the stairs.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything!"


	2. Home Invasion

A/N: Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving this story. Enjoy!  
_

Home Invasion

I was at a skate pit. I was sitting next to Leah. She lit up a cigarette.

"I thought you hated smoking?" I said.

"I've taken it up. I can't sleep. I'm terrified of everything. What attacked wasn't human." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"It was Tate."

"You saw that other thing too."

"He was trying to scare the both of us." She shook her head. "What did you tell your parents?"

"Don't worry. I told them I got attacked by someone who wanted my clothes. I couldn't tell them I went to your house to score coke, could I? I filed a fake police report and everything."

"How are your cuts?" I asked worried about her.

"Deep. I can't stop thinking about the mouth."

"It was a mask. He was purposely trying to terrorize you. That hat doesn't look like you."

"It serves a purpose. My hair is turning white from fear. I read on the internet that's possible. Do you believe in the devil?"

"No."

"I do. I've looked into his eyes." She must be really scared if she believes that.  
_

I was reading a book until I heard a knock.

"I turned down my music down." I said.

"Can I come in?" Violet asked. Vivien went to a cooking class. It was just the two of us. I went to the door and opened it. She was holding a cupcake. "Hey. Our crazy neighbor made you cupcakes."

"I don't want it." I said.

"Wanna watch something? Since it is just us I thought we could have slight sister bonding."

"No thank you."

"It could be fun."

"Can't. I have homework."

"Are you mad at me or something?" I picked up the cupcake.

"You have it. Trying to gain weight to be bulimic again, right? You think I didn't notice your puking sounds walking by your room every morning?"

"I can't stop doing it."

"You know mom and dad are just gonna found out about it again, right?"

"Yeah. I was hoping you could help me tell them." I looked at her. She was the only family I cared about.

"I can't right now but maybe tomorrow?" She got up and started walking out of my room. "You know mom is pregnant right?"

"Yep." She went downstairs. I took the cupcake and put it outside my door.  
_

"Rose!" I heard. I went downstairs.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Where's your phone?"

"Upstairs. Why?"

"Can I go upstairs and get it? There is someone outside and they are freaking me out." She said absolutely freaked.

"Yeah, you go. Stay in my room until I call you out okay?" She ran up the stairs.  
_

The doorbell kept ringing. I grabbed a lamp.

"Stop it! I'm not gonna let in this house! The police are on their way!" I looked through the eye hole. The person there was wearing a mask. I backed up. I hit something. I turned around and screamed.  
_

"We have money. You can take everything." Violet said. I was tied up to a chair.

"Masks off." The three people took off their masks. "Twelve minutes."

"Then the fun begins." A blonde said.

"I have a surprise." The woman at the door said.

"No way." The only guy said.

"I got it off EBay. It's the one he used to bash Maria."

"I can feel its energy. This is bitchin'."

"Who goes first?" The blonde said. "Which one is Gladys?" The brown haired pointed at Violet. Clothes were thrown at Violet.

"I'm not putting these on." Violet said.

"You have to. Everything has to be perfect." Blondie said.

"Take your clothes off!" The guy said ripping her shirt. She screamed.

"Hey! Put it on me!" I screamed at them.

"Oh, you'll both be wearing uniforms. Our Franklin hated nurses; he had a bad experience with Mercury in a broken thermometer. He took Gladys upstairs and drowned her in the tub." They were gonna drown Violet? "And you, Maria, he saved you for last. Our Franklin was the first before Manson." Brown said.

"He changed the culture. We are paying tribute." Blondie said.

"We aren't going to play your sick twisted game." I said.

"Put this on. You won't like it if I have to make you." Brown said. Violet got up. She head butted the woman and ran off. I tripped the guy when he passed by me. The two women threw my chair sideways and ran after Violet.  
_

"Some serious art man. They tried to cover it up." The guy said.

"My mom decided she liked it." I said.

"It's all over. No one is coming to help you."

"You don't have to do this you know. You could just stop."

"But I don't want to, silly." I saw Addie ahead of me. Was Tate here too?

"Well I don't think you'll kill me. Because someone, somehow is gonna get help. And you will die."

"Myrtle." He turned. Addie was gone. I heard water running upstairs.  
_

He put a cross on my neck. He was having trouble putting on the necklace.

"Why don't you let me do it?" I asked. I had to make sure Violet was okay.

"Got it." He cut my ties. "Dress up time. Don't try anything."

"Can you turn around?"

"No."

"Then I will." I turned away from him. I started taking off my clothes.

"Stupid uniform. I can see why he hated nurses." I looked over at the fireplace. I threw the uniform at him and reached for the bowl. I grabbed it. I threw him off me and hit with the bowl three times. Now where is Violet?  
_

I ran through the house seeing bloodstains everywhere. I ran back downstairs and saw Violet. We ran out through the front door. We screamed running down the street.  
_

I walked into the dining room. Ben walked up to me.

"Rose, Violet said that Tate helped you guys escape." He said. Violet said that he told her to bring them into the basement for some unknown reason.

"I didn't see him. But thank you for not dragging him into this." I said.

"What was he doing in the house?"

"How should I know?"

"Rose…"

"You think I let him into the house? I didn't even see him. I don't know why Tate was in the house. But I'm glad he was. You weren't." I looked at Vivien. "Neither of you were." I turned to Violet. "You were really brave. I'm really proud of you." I walked into the kitchen.


	3. Murder House

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I took so long. Please enjoy!  
_

Murder House

Vivien wanted to move out. She was being slightly harsh about it though. I was smoking a cigarette when Ben came up to me.

"I'm not gonna bust you." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"After what you and Violet went through last week."

"Seriously, I'm fine. I could use it as a college essay this year." He grinned for a second.

"If you ever wanna talk about it…"

"Really?"

"Not me. I'm way too expensive," I grinned. "But we can find someone."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll think about." He walked into the house. Tate, who had been hiding out of sight, came and sat next to me.

"He's a great dad," He said to me. "He really cares. You're lucky like that." I took my cigarette from my mouth. I held it out for him. He took it and took a breath. He looked really attractive with a cigarette. I smirked at him.  
_

Vivien, Violet, and I were checking out the room. It was terrible. Violet and I didn't want to move. We even had the same view about what happened to us. We asked the lady to leave the room.

"Glad we moved all the way to California since we could be anywhere else." Vi said sarcastically.

"I think it has a certain…" Viv started to say. I cut her off.

"You and Ben don't deal with anything, the affair, the miscarriage. For most people it is normal, it is life. But the two of you drag us over the country to start over."

"I don't think either one of you have processed what happened to you in that house. That was devastating. It was a nightmare." Viv said.

"This whole place is the nightmare. I love the house. It has soul." Vi said.

"It is where the two of us bonded over something. You take us as victims but we are survivors." I said.

"I love that you see it that way. I'm pregnant. I can't stay there with things like this happening. This is the decision your father and I have made." Viv said.

"Yeah whatever, act like you were in the house. I'm telling you, you go ahead with this stupid plan. We are out of here. We will run away." Violet said.

"If you don't believe her, I know how to leave and make sure you never find a trace of us." I said. I followed Violet out the door.  
_

Violet and I were walking outside. I turned to her.

"So, she's finally gone crazy." I said.

"Yeah, she acts like she knew what went on in the house that night." Violet said.

"She didn't have to be afraid that her sister was gonna die upstairs in the bathtub." She looked at me.

"She didn't have to be afraid that her sister was gonna get stabbed multiple times in the back." I stopped.

"Wait, what?"

"I looked it up after it happened. Gladys was drowned in the bathtub and Maria was tied up and stabbed in the back." I realized what could have happened to me. I started walking again. I'm glad Tate was there that night.


	4. Halloween: Part 1

A/N: Thank you for following and loving this story. Enjoy!  
_

Halloween: Part 1

Halloween, my favorite time of year. I used to love scaring little kids. I was standing in front of my mirror in my room. I heard a noise. I walked over to my bed. Something grabbed my leg. I jumped.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat." Addie said coming from under my bed.

"Addie?" I asked.

"I want to be a pretty girl for Halloween."

"You want what?"

"Make me a pretty girl like you Rose." I grinned at that. I pulled out make up that I hardly ever use.

"I really suck at this." I said.

"I don't care. Am I gonna like it?" She leaned towards the mirror. I moved her back.

"How old are you Addie?"

"A lady never reveals her age. Is Tate your boyfriend?"

"Wait. You know Tate?" I was surprised.

"I talk to him when he comes over here for head shrinking. He likes you. I can tell. He thinks you're a pretty girl," I smiled. "Are you a virgin?"

"No," I said truthfully. "Are you?"

"Hell no." I took off her headband.

"You know you can't keep breaking into the house, right?"

"But I like it here. My friends are here," She looked in the mirror. "Wow, Rose, I'm beautiful." I smiled at her. It was good that she believed that she was a pretty girl. She was.  
_

"Tate?" I said walking down the stairs into the basement. "Tate? You said you wanted to meet at midnight. Come out, come out, wherever you are." I turned around. Someone in a black rubber suit grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth. I fought against him. He started laughing. I knew who it was. "You asshole!" Tate took off his mask.

"I scared you." He said.

"No you didn't. Where'd you get this thing? Ben threw it out."

"Finders, keepers." He kissed me. It was glorious. "Really? I didn't scare you?"

"I said no."

"I bet I can."  
_

Tate took out a match and lit a candle.

"You have to put your fingers on the other side."

"I don't believe in this type of shit."

"Charles is gonna answer all your questions. He used to live here."

"Is Charles gonna tell me what happened to those douches that tried to kill Violet and I? What'd you do to them?"

"I told you I didn't do anything I had some help." He took my hands and placed them on the Ouija board.

"What's in this basement? Truth would be preferable."

"What I am about to tell you might scare you to death."

"I'm not a pussy." He smirked.

"Dr. Charles Montgomery built this house. In here, in this basement is where he worked. Charles was a doctor to the stars. But he was also a drug addict. His wife, Nora, wasn't gonna let that get in the way of her lifestyle, so she set up a little secret side business. He would take care of girls who didn't want to be in trouble anymore. This went on and on until one day one girl couldn't keep the secret to herself. She told her boyfriend what happened. The boyfriend wanted revenge so he kidnapped Charles and Nora's baby. Terrified, the doctor and his wife waited for the ransom demands. Driven insane by grief, the doctor used all his experience to try and cheat death. What he created was ungodly, monstrous, and even after their tragic end. The thing remained down here to this day." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you full of shit? I didn't believe a word that came out of your mouth. Forget I even asked. Now I am tired," I got off the floor. "We keep hanging out down here. Why can't we go somewhere? Like not here."

"Alright. Tomorrow night we'll go out," We heard footsteps. "Your father agreed to see me again but I'm not supposed to be here." I stood up on my toes and kissed him.

"I'll sneak you out." I took his hand and led him out of the basement.  
_

I walked downstairs. Vivien looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"What's going on?" I asked. She screamed.

"Stay here and don't answer the door." Ben said.

"Don't answer the door? It's Halloween." They left. Violet was out Leah, who she found a friend in. I was alone.  
_

I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs. It was someone looking for Ben and some money. I picked up the phone and called Ben.

"_Hey honey."_

"There is someone here. Slamming on the door screaming about money. Is he one of your patients? Should I call the cops?"

"_No. Just keep the door closed. Is it locked?"_

"Yeah." I heard knocking and the doorbell ring.

"_We are on our way home right now. Rose, just keep the door locked." _I hung up.

"I know you're in there. Is that one of your daughters?" I started freaking out.


End file.
